The peptide core laboratory will provide a central resource containing state-of-the-art equipment for protein sequence analysis and peptide synthesis. In particular, the core laboratory will provide assistance to investigators requiring protein fragmentation and isolation by HPLC, microsequence analysis of purified proteins and peptides, and custom synthesis and analysis of peptides.